La Bailarina
by KattytoNebel
Summary: Y ella lo amo, y él la dejó. Y ahora querrá volver, mas su lugar está ocupado ya.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer:**__ Los personajes le pertenecen a __**Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Autora:**__NebelKattyto_

.

**LA BAILARINA**

.

.

**_Género:_**_Romance/ Drama_

**_Personajes principales:_**_Hinata H. / Itachi U. /Sasuke U._

**_Advertencias:_**_Hurt/Comfort / Algo de__Out of Character (OoC)/ Posibles palabras soeces / Posteriormente Lemon._

.

.

_CAPÍTULO I_

_._

Era tan irónico, aún sentía el aroma salvaje y silvestre de Sasuke, aún podía ver su mirada fría cuando ojeaba el espejo de la entrada, quizás estaba dejándose caer muy bajo. Sonrió al vacío y pensó en las horas de gratos silencios que tuvieron. Cuando sus manos buscaban las suyas para aplacar el pánico, ese terror que siempre tenía por no ser fuerte como él.

Las rosas en el florero estaban secas y ya muchos pétalos yacían muertos en el suelo.

Recodó el día que él llegó con ese ramo, cuando le prometió siempre estar a su lado, cuidándola y cuidando ese amor que era constantemente criticado por todos.

Ellos no eran demasiado diferentes, él provenía de una familia progresista, el trabajo arduo era el mérito real. De padres ingenieros y conservadores siempre quisieron que sus hijos fueran como ellos.

Itachi, hermano mayor de Sasuke, y él estudiaron Ingeniera Civil y cuando Sasuke estaba por terminar la carrera su hermano lo invitó a formar parte de Uchiha Estudios, el estudio de ingenieros que recién había formado a base de esfuerzo y empuje.

Cuando él aceptó justo estaban culminando la negociación para hacer un gran teatro en el centro de la ciudad.

Luego arduos meses de trabajo les llegó la invitación de inauguración de Gran Teatro Central.

Sasuke no podía estar menos emocionado, ver los cimientos de ese imponente lugar lo lleno de orgullo, saberse parte de ese proyecto lo llenaba de regocijo.

Itachi lo regresó a la realidad informándole que presentaría una pequeña obra de teatro y que para culminar la celebración se daría lugar a una danza contemporánea. A él no le pudo importar menos pero no era correcto simplemente desaparecer.

La obra de teatro pasó aburrida para él, y solo prestó atención cuando los aplausos se elevaron por toda la locación.

Miró el escenario y una luz le daba de lleno a una mujer de esbelta y contorneada figura, llevaba un vestido tan etéreo como el color de sus ojos dulces, él no pudo apartar la mirada de ella ni de sus movimientos. Ella parecía flotar y ser total amante del aire. Sasuke olvidó su desinterés en el teatro y en cualquier cosa relacionada con el arte, ahora solo entendía que necesitaba saber de esa artista, saber de ella, de su interés, todo.

No sintió el tiempo y nuevamente los aplausos llamaron su atención, ella se despedía grácil de público y el vitoreo no se hizo esperar.

Cuando llegó a los camerinos había sido tarde, los artistas se habían marchado y él derrotado se fue retirando cabizbajo. Pensó en lo idiota que debió verse cuando corrió como loco, empujando y tropezando contra las personas.

Un leve roce de hombros bastó para que él viera esa pequeña figura, ella se disculpó y él solo pudo retenerla.

Se miraron por unos segundos y ella volvió a disculparse pensando quizás que aquel joven se molestó por chocarle accidentalmente.

Él torpemente se presentó dándole una tarjeta y ella sonrió dulce.

Dos días después ella lo llamó para preguntarle si podía ayudarle con Algebra I. No importó que sea raro, pues él tenía claro que ella había terminado ya la universidad pero no se negó.

Ella lo esperaba en una cafetería bastante discreta con un par de libros sobre la mesa, después de pedir los cafés, ella le explicó que necesitaba ayudar a su hermanita menor. Él no se negó, todo lo contrario.

Al pasar de los meses olvidaron que las citas eran para aprender Algebra y se veían para conversar de ellos, de sus días y a veces de nada.

Y el tiempo los unió más, él sabía que su familia no la aceptaría así por así pues aunque ella era bastante hermosa y toda una profesional, para sus padres ser bailarina no era diferente a ser una cabaretera, o sea, sin oficio ni beneficio.

La situación empeoró cuando comenzó a rumorearse que ella conseguía todos sus trabajos acostándose con los directores y productores de los bailes, Sasuke sabía que eso era falso, en más de una vez fue él quien la acompañó a los castings y entrevistas. Los más cercanos a Hinata decían que era parte de una campaña en su contra por ser la bailarina mejor pagada. La envida y celos de otras bailarinas era cada vez peor.

Hinata permaneció por semanas encerrada en su departamento y Sasuke pensó en algo para alegrarla.

Ese catorce de febrero sería especial, cumplirían diez meses de relación y sería el primer San Valentín que tendrían juntos.

Él tocó el timbre y ella lo dejó pasar. Sasuke le entregó las rosas y arrodillándose delante de ella le habló pausadamente.

—Recuerdo cuando te vi y pensé: ¿Ella realmente es real o es una diosa?— Hinata se sonrojó al instante, más el continuo— Mis manos sudaban y al finalizar el evento corrí por ti, necesitaba saber de ti, quería saber si la magia que sentí al verte sería igual al tenerte cerca. Pero no fue así.

Hinata lo miró asustada y él sonrió con suficiencia para proseguir.

—Mi mente colapsó, mi pulso fue a lo cielos y cuando creí que estaba muerto ahí de pie tu voz me regresó a la vida —tomó la delicada mano de su sonrojada amada—. Cuando creí que ya había llegado al límite del éxtasis me miraste a los ojos y supe que no podría pasar un segundo más sin saber de ti. Me presenté dejándote mi tarjeta y los días anteriores a que me llamaras rogué mentalmente por que no pienses que era demasiado vanidoso por pedirte indirectamente que seas tú quien me busque pero ¿cómo hubieras visto que te pida el número de celular? Estoy seguro que pensarías que era un acosador.

Hinata rio abiertamente, con su mano libre acarició el rostro de Sasuke.

Tuvieron una velada sencilla y romántica. Las flores habían quedado en el mueble cuando luego de cenar fueron al cuarto para amarse y jurase amor eterno.

Al amanecer Sasuke prometió volver para la cena pero no lo hizo. Llamó pidiendo perdón pues por problemas en el estudio tendría que posponer la cena con ella. Hinata lo entendió y ese día cenó sola sintiendo una horrible molestia en el pecho.

Ella intentó mantenerse ocupada y fue a su pequeña sala de ensayos donde intentó despojarse de aquella extraña molestia que la mantenía inquieta.

Hinata no le prestó más atención a sus ansias los siguientes días pero luego del sexto desplante y las continuas llamadas donde la mandaban directo al buzón de mensajes. La preocupación la volvió a rodear.

Esa tarde ella salía del teatro donde conoció al hombre que ahora lo era todo para ella. Andando por las calles vio a Itachi, las pocas veces que le habló supo que era su aliado en esa relación rechazada por sus suegros.

Ella corrió para saludarlo.

— ¡Itachi!— gritó, lo vio palidecer de repente pero no borró su sonrisa— Pensé que no te alcanzaba, ¿cómo estás?

Él la miró sería pero unos segundos después su expresión se relajó.

—Hola, estoy bien. El trabajo me tiene así. No te preocupes.

Hinata se paralizo, de alguna forma Itachi caviló que había metido la pata, hablar del trabajo implicaba hablar de Sasuke y él no quería entrar a tallar en ese terreno.

Ella no sabía si preguntarle o quedarse callada, de pronto una voz la hizo mirar a sus espaldas.

Una joven pelis-rosa bastante guapa estaba colgada del brazo de Sasuke, ella saludaba a Itachi.

Hinata creyó que todo era parte de un mal sueño pero la realidad la golpeó más fuerte aun. La alegre joven haló ligeramente del brazo de Sasuke y lo besó. Todo había sido más rápido de lo que su cabeza pudo procesar. Itachi la tomó de la mano, ella no entendía nada y solo pudo darse cuando que estaba en el carro de él al oír el encendido del motor y la imagen de Sasuke con aquella mujer se hizo borrosa.

En todo el camino no hablaron y aunque sentía todas las preguntas atiborrarse en su boca ella cayó, temía enterarse que ya no era amada por ese hombre de cabellera negra, tan parecida al de él que la llevaba ahora a quién sabe dónde.

Itachi, dejó que entrara primero. Hinata nunca había ido al departamento de Itachi, el estilo minimalista predominaba a su alrededor. Él le indicó que tomara asiento y ello lo hizo sin chistar. El olor a pino llegó a sus fosas nasales y la tranquilizo de alguna forma. Itachi se le acercó con una taza de té.

—No voy a justificar lo que viste —inició sin más—. Creo que está más que claro que sabes que ellos están.

Hinata intentó contener las lágrimas y asintió.

—Ellos se conocieron en la universidad —dijo—. Ella es ingeniera como nosotros y no sé cómo ha pasado pero hace días me percaté que ella comenzó a visitar la oficina.

Itachi oyó los apenas sollozos de la joven. Una parte de él deseaba justificar a Sasuke pero ni él mismo se daba a bastos para eso, un odio enajenado se acumuló en sus entrañas y ver a la joven que por años fue la luz de sus ojos así, tan destrozada lo mataba.

Odió no haber sido valiente y pelear por ella, ella que siempre fue ese amor que nunca dijo. Por años fue solo un admirador anónimo, le mandaba flores y le escribía pequeños poemas, cartas, hasta se había animado a pintarla y enviarle obsequios; y justo cuando pensó que ya era más valiente para declararse su hermano le dice que ha conocido al amor de su vida, su Hinata.

Él nunca le dijo a su hermano que amó secretamente por mucho tiempo a la misma joven a la que pregonaba amor eterno, en cambio decidió apoyarlo ante la negativa de sus padres por la relación del menor de los Uchihas.

Las palabras sobraron y se fundieron en un abrazo, Hinata lloró amargamente hasta quedarse dormida. Itachi la llevó a su recamará y la dejó dormir esperando que al menos en el mundo onírico ella pueda descansar.

Itachi se despertó sintiéndose completamente agotado, al ir a la cocina, Hinata preparaba el desayuno. Ella al verlo le sonrió apenas y le sirvió un café.

Hinata le dijo que debía volver a su departamento y él se ofreció a llevarla.

Ese día ella recibió el único y último mensaje de Sasuke:

_Lamento que te enteraras de esa forma. Adiós._

Ella no podía creer que se lo dijera así, ella no lo podía creer en verdad.

.

.

.

**_Nebel_**___dice así:_

_Este fic nació con intención de ser un One-shot con motivos de San Valentín, incluso deseé que sea un SasuHina pero las ideas se me desbordaban y al final salió… Bueno, ya se verá._

_Comentarios, si lo desean._


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer:**__ Los personajes le pertenecen a __**Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Autora:**__NebelKattyto_

.

**LA BAILARINA**

.

.

_**Género:**__ Romance/ Drama_

_**Personajes principales:**__ Hinata H. / Itachi U. /Sasuke U._

_**Advertencias:**__Hurt/Comfort / Algo de __Out of Character (OoC)/ Posibles palabras soeces / Posteriormente Lemon._

.

.

_CAPÍTULO II_

_._

Miró por enésima vez esas revistas y las fotos impresas, Itachi la miraba expectante.

En ellas se veían a una Hinata muy diferente a la que era realmente. Exuberante, besándose apasionadamente con un joven castaño, Kiba. En otra se apreciaba en un ángulo bastante claro un beso con un morocho de cabello negro recogido en una colita alta, sin duda Shikamaru. La siguiente no mostraba un beso pero si una escena donde se veía mucha confianza, Hinata sentada en las piernas de castaño, mirando al techo y haciendo una mueca como si explicara algo.

En todas las fotos ella parecía más suelta.

Hinata agrandó los ojos al leer los artículos de las revistas de chismes. Especulaban que ella tenía un affaire con esos dos jóvenes. Según los 'periodistas', las fotos lo decían todo. Itachi solo esperó paciente por una explicación lógica a todo ello.

Por primera vez en su vida explotó, pegó un grito y destrozó las revistas, tomó el encendedor de la mesa central y le prendió fuego a las maltrechas hojas para luego tomar foto por foto y quemarlas también. Su rostro estaba enrojecido, tomó un cigarro y lo prendió. Caló una, dos, tres veces en tiempo récord. Se sentó y le señaló a Itachi para que haga lo mismo.

Ella volvió a calar y al liberar el humo, Itachi tosió.

—Lamento si te molesta —intentó disculparse mientras retenía el humo en su garganta.

Él negó con la cabeza.

—_Juana y sus dos maridos_ —soltó de repente. Itachi la miró sin entender.

—Todo lo que ahí se muestran son nuestros ensayos de la obra _Juana y sus dos maridos._

Itachi se quedó mudo, quizás porque en el fondo él también dudo de ella.

—Pero no entiendo algo —dijo— ¿por qué las fotografías?

Después de unos segundos Itachi respondió.

—Lo encontré en el escritorio de Sasuke —Hinata que estaba mirando a la nada lo miró directo a los ojos—. Cuando vi las fotos supe que es fue la razón de porqué Sasuke había estado tan molesto, porque no quería verte.

Itachi sacó un sobre y se lo extendió.

Hinata leyó CONFIDENCIAL con letras rojas.

Introdujo la mano al sobre y una hoja impresa sacó.

_Ella te engaña, con dos. Amor, dame una oportunidad. No te fallaré. Sabes que no lo haré._

_Ella es una cualquiera, vez que tenía razón, con esa carita de no matar una mosca es peor que una ramera de esquina._

_Confía en mí, no te defraudaré. Sé que esto puede dolerte pero Míralo de esta forma, te has librado de esa mujer fatal_.

—Es de donde vinieron las fotos.

Y todos los cabos se ataron en la cabeza de Hinata, ese sobre era de la fecha cuando Sasuke comenzó a excusarse para no verla. Las visitas de esa pelis-rosa que dijo Itachi.

Ella lo había hecho.

—Cuando yo era pequeña y le dije a mi dulce y adorado padre que quería ser bailarina sabes qué hizo —preguntó encendiendo otro cigarro—. Me tomó de los cabellos y me dio una surra tremenda —una sonrisa vacía ocupó su rostro.

Caló un par de veces antes de continuar.

—Me dijo que era una idiota, una mediocre. Igual que mi madre —volvió a sonreír—. Sabes qué es lo gracioso —preguntó—. Mi padre conoció a mi madre en una obra de teatro. Él había apostado con unos compañeros a que podría postularse como protagonista para _El enfermo imaginario_ y que lo conseguiría. Justo la protagonista femenil era mi madre.

Itachi cogió un cigarro y cuando intentó calar para encenderlo tosió. Hinata rio y le quitó el cigarro de los dedos.

—Mi madre estudió actuación mientras que mi padre era estudiante de economía. Nunca supe por qué mi padre comenzó a odiar tanto las artes. Al ingresar a la escuela de danzas clásicas tomé mis cosas y me fui.

Hinata volvió a perder su mirada en la nada, como si mirara cada paso que dio en la vida.

—No lo volví a ver. Mi hermana suele decirme cómo está y eso para mí basta.

Itachi se perdió en sus pensamientos, él que la vio de lejos siempre pensó que su vida era perfecta. Se sintió como el mayor de los imbéciles.

Sintió el peso en su regazo. Hinata sentada en sus piernas lo rodeó con sus brazos y desvaneció el espacio entre ellos para unir sus labios.

El sabor al cigarro mentolado se mezcló con la suavidad del beso.

—Cuando me propusieron ser la protagonista me aterré —habló en un susurro—. Adoro ser bailarina porque mi cuerpo habla por mí, en mis movimientos no hay dudas, solo sensaciones y emociones que salen libres. Ser actriz es diferente.

Itachi no dijo nada.

—Me negué al comienzo, no me sentía capaz de actuar. Pero luego de leer el libreto, sentí que podía —ella lo miraba sonriente—. Sé lo que pensarás, ¿por qué no se lo dije a Sasuke?

Hinata sintió la rigidez de Itachi y lo comprendió.

—Sabes que con tus padres la relación era mala. Cada vez que podían me insinuaban que deje esto que tanto amo.

Respiró hondo y continuo.

—Pero yo no imagino mi vida sin bailar, me ponía tan mal. Luego se vinieron los proyectos del estudio y Sasuke hacia lo mejor que podía para compartir tiempo conmigo, incluso si yo le decía que no era necesario.

—Quieres volver con él— ella frunció el ceño, esa pregunta sonaba más a afirmación—. Hinata, él se enterará que eran para una obra de teatro ahora que salió en las revistas. Él te buscará.

—No te voy a negar que aún lo quiero pero no es lo que sentía antes.

—Hinata, no tienes que enga…

—No te engaño— le cortó enérgicamente poniendo dos dedos en sus labios—. Él de repente apareció en mi vida, cuando estaba perdiéndome en mi soledad. Lo quise, creo que sentirme valorada y querida hizo que yo aceptara quererlo. La traición me dolió, yo daba todo de mí y lo sabes.

— ¿Y yo no hice eso también?

Itachi automáticamente se arrepintió de preguntar eso.

—No, Itachi —él la miró sorprendido—. A ti te amé desde antes de saber que eras tú.

.

.

.

_**Nebel **__dice así:_

_Debo decir que la felicidad me desborda ¿Y cómo no? Todos ese hermosos reviews. 16 reviews de personas que me dan de su tiempo, casi me enamoro de Uds.; comenzaré a nombrar a esas personitas que muy amablemente me escribieron porque les gustó este fic:_

_LaCrazyWriter:__ Los ojitos me brillan por su review. Gracias. Uhmm Sasuke sufrirá, espero que me salga bien porque a ese desgraciado lo adoro._

_Karla-eli-chan:__ Gracias por esas lindas palabras. Intentaré pisarle bien los huevos a Sasuke, a ver si le duele haha_

_Citlali Uchiha__: Sí, Sasuke se ha portado muy feo. Contigo ya son tres que piden que haga rodar la cabeza de Sasu xD_

_Hinatacris:__ Se revolcará en bilis, créeme que lo hará a su debido tiempo._

_Fumis:__ Lo sé, he hecho de Sasu un pequeño bastardo. ¡Ay dios!... Por otro lado, ni creas, por ahí tengo mis horrores de redacción, pero ya en algún momento con paciencia y tal vez algo de ayuda lo corrijo haha_

_Dattabane-ttebayo__: Contigo ya son 6, Sasu está perdiendo mal xD_

_Violetamonster__: Es verdad lo que dices, ahora Sasuke verá todo lo que ha perdido. A su tiempo._

_cristalnightmaslow__: Acá lo tienes, espero te guste este nuevo capítulo._

_Hina-chan__: Espero te guste este capítulo. Gracias pues aunque no tienes cuenta me escribes y eso lo aprecio demasiado._

_Guest__: mi lindo(a) anónimo(a), creo que el ItaHina ;) Espero a la próxima pongas tu nombre. Los reviews que no tiene cuenta son muy valorados por mí._

_Monserrate__: Gracias por escribirme, sinceramente nadie me ha pedido un SasuHina y eso me admira hahaha. Gracias por tomarte ese tiempito tuyo de escribirme aunque no tienes una cuenta acá._

_Korra56__: Gracias por dejar en mis manos esta decisión. Espero te haya gustado este capítulo._

_Laaulyy__: sabes que casi me infartas cuando vi tu reviews… Me morí de pura alegría. ¿Sabes que te admiro, no? Y ya sé, mi pobre Sasuke, con lo que lo adoro y ahora es el más villano de todos, nadie lo querrá ahora hahaha Mentira. Ya en otros fics lo va adorarán. Gracias por escribirme. Espero este capítulo sea lo que esperabas o al menos de tu agrado. Estoy que me muero de miedo._

_Invader Zam__: Acá tienes la ¡conti! Gracias por comentar._

_Suki:__ Espero que éste te guste más._

_No tengo palabras que describan mi felicidad. Gracias, porque para mí escribir es muy valioso y que Uds. me regalen su tiempito para leer lo que escribo me desborda de alegría. Ojalá y este capítulo les guste._

_Ahora una noticia no tan buena. Les diré que soy una muchacha pobre y solo cuento con un internet limitado de 3 míseras Gb, y ya está muriendo. Así que por eso estoy aprovechando de actualizar aunque sea este fic. Para quienes siguen los otros, les prometo que apenas tenga internet los actualizo._

_Ahora algo fuera de los fics: Si ven en mi perfil, tengo cuenta de twitter y un fanpage de Facebook, si muy aparte quieren escribirme pues dense la libertad de hacerlo. No actualizo seguido pero igual siempre intento chequearlo. Si les parece poco práctico pueden seguir comentando por acá. Sé que no he contestado muchos reviews y prometo que de ahora en adelante responderé a los que tengan cuenta y a los que no pues les respondo por acá. Así no se hace tan larga la cosa. ¡Ahh! Y para los que no tiene cuenta, pongan su nombre, ¡eh!_

_Saludos, gente hermosa._

_Comentarios, si lo desean._


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer:**__ Los personajes le pertenecen a __**Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Autora:**__NebelKattyto_

.

**LA BAILARINA**

.

.

_**Género:**__ Romance/ Drama_

_**Personajes principales:**__ Hinata H. / Itachi U. /Sasuke U._

_**Advertencias:**__Hurt/Comfort / Algo de __Out of Character (OoC)/ Posibles palabras soeces / Posteriormente Lemon._

.

.

_CAPÍTULO III_

_._

Habían pasado meses desde que estrenó la obra y Sasuke había hecho de todo para hablar con ella, menos ir personalmente a verla, cosa que la aliviaba. Se cambió el número de celular en tres ocasiones hasta que se dio cuenta que podía bloquearlo.

Itachi la llamó para decirle que su abuelo Madara estaba grave y debía ir al hospital con su familia. Ella le pidió que se cuidara. Aún no habían formalizado su relación y los amigos íntimos de ambos hacían toda clase de maniobras y señuelos para encubrirlos.

Aun cuando Itachi se moría por gritar a los cuatro vientos que estaba con la mujer más buena, ella pidió tiempo para ellos, la prensa la comería viva, pues había estado con su pequeño hermano.

Hinata no podía borrar la sonrisa de su rostros, aun preocupada por Itachi ella estaba muy contenta, su hermanita la llamó. ¿Quién sabe cómo consiguió su nuevo número? Estaba por coordinar una salida de hermanas. ¡La extrañaba tanto! Llevaba tiempo sin haber podido ver a su pequeño copo de nieve.

Hinata salió del ascensor buscando sus llaves y corrió al fijar su vista.

Su puerta estaba abierta.

Asustada entró sigilosamente, tenía marcado el número de emergencias y no dudaría en llamar.

Lo primero que vio fue las luces apagadas y al final de corto pasillo la luz de su habitación estaba encendida.

Ver a Sasuke tendido en su cama la dejó muda, él giró su cabeza. Sus ojos rojos y el hedor que emanaba le decían que había bebido mucho. Intentó disimular su nerviosismo.

— ¿Qué haces acá, Sasuke? No eres bienvenido —dijo ingresando al cuarto, en la mesa de noche vio las llaves que ella misma le dio—. Esto se quedará conmigo.

Guardó las llaves en uno de sus bolsillos de su bléiser.

—Bebí para tener valor de venir. Perdóname…

—Ok —Él intentó hablar pero ella lo impidió—. Ya te perdoné, ahora vete. Debo descansar.

— ¡No! —Se levantó como si tuviera un resorte en el trasero— Te amo, Hinata. Yo estaba cegado, cuando llegaron las fotos a mi escritorio. No quise creer. Yo…

—Sasuke, ya no importa ahora…

— ¡Sí importa! —Verla así, tan tranquila lo sacaba de quicio, él se sentía horrible, incluso antes de saber que ella no le era infiel se sintió una basura cuando dejó que Sakura le besara en frente de ella.

—No, en realidad, creo que…

— ¡Deja de decir que no te importa! —Dio unas zancadas y la tomó de los brazos, Hinata intentaba soltarse de él a como dé lugar.

—Amor, el abuelo ya está mejor…

Itachi se quedó plantado en el marco de la puerta. Hinata y Sasuke estaban bastante pegados y ella aprovechó la sorpresa de Sasuke para zafarse de él.

Ella corrió a los brazos de Itachi y se dejó abrazar.

—Dile que se valla.

Hinata tenía oculto su rostro en el pecho de Itachi, estaba agitada y temblorosa.

—Ya oíste, tonto hermano menor.

Sasuke le miró con rabia.

—Ella es mía, Sasuke.

Él se detuvo al escuchar esas palabras y luego continuó su camino.

Oyeron el portazo y Hinata solo tuvo el tino de besar a Itachi. Sus besos desesperados eran correspondidos con vehemencia.

—Ya todo está bien, ya todo está bien…— le susurró al oído intentando calmarla, sentirla temblando le dejaba una amargura que solo calmaba el calor que emanaban sus besos.

Itachi abrazó más a Hinata, las manos de ella acariciaban delicadamente sus brazos y el hormigueo que nació ahí se entendió por cada parte de su cuerpo. Su mente estaba centrada en el hombre que la besaba y rodeaba sus brazos alrededor de ella. Quería decirle tantas cosas pero su garganta aún se apretaba de manera dolorosa, quería llorar, gritar. Sentía como si lo hubiera traicionado. Se sentía vil y mal agradecida.

Quiso correr tras de Sasuke para decirle que ahora entendía qué era tener un buen hombre a su lado y que rogaba al cielo porque él cambie para bien, quería escupirle que aunque ella decía que lo había perdonado nunca olvidaría lo abatida que se había sentido, el cruel vacío de un mensaje sin escusas ni explicaciones. Solo un triste final.

Quiso decirle que Itachi había tenido paciencia con ella y que a pesar de todas las inseguridades que él le dejó marcadas bajo la piel, Itachi tuvo el coraje de pelear contra la sombra de él. De ser calmado y apasionado en cada detalle que tenía con ella.

Hinata palpaba la piel de Itachi sobre la ropa buscando mezclar sus pulsos. No era la primera noche en la que se entregaban mutuamente pero sí la primera donde se dejaban guiar por una pasión desorientada. Itachi necesitaba saber que ella era solo para él. Que se pertenecían.

La ropa empezó a estorbar e Itachi no desperdició cada despojo de ropa. Hinata se sentó en la cama mientras él permanecía de pie frente a ella. Itachi bajó la bragueta del pantalón y ella le hizo sentir su cálida boca. La ira que pudo sentir se desvaneció ante el contacto de los delicados labios de Hinata.

La imagen de ella introduciendo su miembro y ver sus carnosos labios enrojecidos lo nublaba por completo, sin poder evitarlo un gruñido profundo se liberó en su garganta, lo que había acontecido hace unos momentos se había perdido en la profundidad de la mente de ambos. Hinata lamía y sorbía tanto como su boca se lo permitía. La cara le ardía de vergüenza pero él la hacía una mujer más osada y atrevida.

Sin previo aviso Itachi la empujó y levantó sus piernas abrazándolas a la altura de su pecho, las elevó y sin contemplaciones la penetró. Hinata soltó un grito y empezó a pedir más en cada penetración.

_Mía, mía…,_ pensó Itachi mientras entraba y salía de Hinata.

Sus senos se movían al ritmo de las penetraciones, era demasiado hermosa y erótica la imagen de ella, tendida en la cama, con la piel brillante por el sudor, suplicando con las vocecita entrecortada por más mientras que impulsaba sus caderas contra él para hacer más profundo el contacto.

Él pasó su lengua por las níveas piernas, venerándolas. Al sentir que pronto ella llegaría separó sus piernas y pudo descender y abrazarla, recorrió su cremoso cuello hasta llegar a sus labios para devorarlos. Itachi se sentía adicto a esa esencia dulzona que ella emanaba, le susurró cuánto la adoraba y ella llegó al orgasmo. Él dio un par de estocadas más y cayó sobre ella.

La besó profundamente y cargándola se fueron a dar una ducha. Ella pronunciaba dulces palabras de amor.

Ya recostados, él le pudo decir que su abuelo Madara estaba mejor, solo había sido un susto. Ella un tanto titubeante le explicó cómo sucedieron las cosas con Sasuke.

Él entendió que ella no lo había citado a él.

Itachi abrazó a Hinata, pon fin el sueño los venció y toda sensación de incertidumbre se perdía en el calor de sus cuerpos.

Porque él era solo un hombre ante la dulce bailarina, un hombre que tenía miedo no ser suficiente.

.

.

.

**_Nebel_**___dice así:_

_Hola, lo sé… este Lemon como que puede desubicar un poco (tal vez mucho) cuando lo escribí por primera vez y al terminar el capítulo sentí que era demasiado precipitado y no sé… A cada leída que le daba sentía que era demasiado fuerte para cómo está orientado el fic, pero no pude borrar el archivo, simplemente no pude y pues sentía que si lo desechaba no me sentiría bien conmigo misma. Así que intenté bajarle las resoluciones al lemon, no quería que suene tan vulgar pero ¡vamos! Que yo lo soy así de vulgar, por lo que se me hizo bastante difícil. Ahora solo espero que no les parezca desagradable, sobre todo por las personas que me escriben y me echan ánimos y pedían una continuación… Espero no decepcionarlos._

_Bueno, quiero agradecer inmensamente a mis lindos lectores con cuenta:_

_Vicky Love,__Dattabane-ttebayo,__Fumis,__Violetamonster,__AntoniaCifer,__Laaulyy,__hinatacris,__karla-eli-chan,__Korra56,__Antoinette Gray_

_Y también para mis lectores que no tienen cuenta o no están en ella por ahora._

_mei rasmus:__Gracias por tus palabras, espero este capítulo te guste._

_Abril:__Bueno, ya tendré tiempo de contar como se suscitan las cosas entre Hina e Itachi, espero no hacerme bolas y que Uds. tampoco. Gracias por tu comentario._

_Kisha-Hyuga__(Esther): Gracias por escribir, y sí, es difícil hallar los benditos ItaHina, creo que ese fue uno de los tantos puntos para ponerme a escribir fics. Me alegra que te agrade este humilde fic._

_Invader Zam:__Acá lo tienes, ¡nuevo capítulo! Espero te guste. Gracias por tus palabras._

_Comentarios, si lo desean._


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer:**__ Los personajes le pertenecen a __**Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Autora:**__NebelKattyto_

.

**LA BAILARINA**

.

.

_**Género:**__ Romance/ Drama_

_**Personajes principales:**__ Hinata H. / Itachi U. /Sasuke U._

_**Advertencias:**__Hurt/Comfort / Algo de __Out of Character (OoC)/ Posibles palabras soeces / Posteriormente Lemon._

.

.

_CAPÍTULO IV_

.

Llegar a su departamento fue un martirio. Su mente no podía dejar de reproducir la imagen de ellos dos, ella tan frágil y él tan sobre protector. ¿Cómo ellos llegaron a eso? Él como idiota creyó que ella seguía sola.

_Soy un idiota_, se dijo mentalmente.

Ella no era más que un manojo de virtudes y belleza. Definitivamente alguien como ella no estaría sola por mucho tiempo pero ¡tenía que ser su hermano!

Entró a su departamento, se sentía tan vacío. Recordó cuando vio las fotos la primera vez y el dolor que luego fue remplazado por la furia. Sakura había jugado bien sus cartas. Y desde que supo la verdad no encontraba forma de sentirse menos idiota.

—La forma en cómo la protegía…— susurró a la nada.

No había forma de que esos dos no estén. Su mente fue más rápida que él y se imaginó involuntariamente a una Hinata bajo el cuerpo de su hermano. Pidiendo más. Se sentía envenenado, traicionado pero ¿con qué derecho se sentía así? Él dejó que todo se fuera a la mierda. Él dejó que todos sus miedos lo invadieran. Dejó que Sakura alimentara su rabia. Más idiota no podía sentirse ya.

Ya había terminado con ella. Miró su mesa de centro y vio el estúpido porta cuadros donde estaban juntos, ella se lo dio al día siguiente que empezaron esa relación que nunca debieron empezar. Lo arrojó a la pared.

—Maldita Sakura…

Fue a su despacho. Todas las malditas revistas. Esa saña con la que especulaban cada accionar de la joven bailarina. Esas diatribas tan fuertes.

La imagino aguantando las lágrimas. Resistiendo. Itachi fue el soporte que él se negó a ser. El remordimiento le dio directo, cómo pudo ser capaz de hasta sentir placer de ver como dejaban por los suelos su honor en cada una de esas revistas amarillistas.

Leyó en la portada más visible. _La verdad de Hinata, la bailarina ángel._

Una periodista seria hizo su tarea. Investigo, recolectó información cercana y lejana. Una par de veces la siguió, como señalaba en el artículo periodístico.

La experimentada periodista Ino Yamaka se vio sorprendida de ser espectadora de los improperios a los que era sometida su bailarina favorita. Su instinto de periodista le decía que algo había encerrado en todo esto. Recabó información, testimonios. Especulaciones.

Sasuke se sentó, abrí el periódico en la página indicada y releyó una vez más el artículo que tenía entre las manos.

_Hinata, una joven de clase alta. De carácter suave. Es la viva imagen de la reconocida y desaparecida actriz de teatro Hannara Hyuga, fallecida hace dieciocho años tras un terrible incidente en los escenarios donde llevaba a cabo los ensayos de la obra prima, Hammlet._

_Muchos conocidos cercanos aseveran el cambio repentino del líder bancario, Hiashi Hyuga, vieron con impotencia el modo autoritario y casi ortodoxo con el que comenzó a criar a su primogénita._

_Los años pasaron y la joven Hinata no pudo detener la vena artística que corría por su ser. Cada actuación en el colegio la hizo tomar la decisión que cambiaría su vida subyugada. Postulando secretamente a la Escuela de Danzas Clásicas Central. Ella pasó una a una las diversas pruebas por una intensa semana. La siguiente decisión fue tal vez aún más dura. Enfrentar a su padre._

_El hombre de negocios y de carácter inquebrantable lanzó el grito por los aires. Ella decidió al fin marcharse, sin ni un solo centavo del dinero que le correspondía por ley de la herencia de su madre._

_Amigas como su maestra del colegio, Kurenai Yuhi y la actriz consagrada: Samui, mejor amiga de su difunta madre, fueron las que, de manera desinteresada, tendieron la mano en su peor momento._

_Y a pesar de la adversidad, Hinata, desde un inicio mostró tener madera para la danza, emanaba una energía que trascendía lo visual._

«_Era la primera en todo, aunque solía contenerse. No deseaba verse arrogante ante sus compañeros. Ella siempre consideró a los demás», dijo la primera maestra de danza contemporánea de Hinata, Tsunade Senju._

_Sus maestros estaban encantados. No tardó demasiado en hacerse notar y así la compañía Shinobi pusiera sus ojos en ella._

_Su belleza fue de gran ayuda para ser vista entre tantas jóvenes bailarinas novatas, pero desde su primer trabajo en los escenarios demostró que no era solo una cara bonita. Ella era músculos y huesos fuertes que toleraban hasta siete horas de ensayo continuo sin queja alguna. Bastó una presentación para que el público, sorpresivamente no solo masculino, se rindiera a sus pies. Mas la joven bailarina no se dejó segar ni confundir por la emergente y súbita fama. Agradecía cada regalo y cartas de los admiradores. Firmaba autógrafos y se tomaba fotos con la sonrisa más dulce a pesar de lo cansada que pudiese estar._

_¿En qué momento se comenzó a desvirtuar la imagen de tan talentosa bailarina?_

_La envidia, tal vez. Celos infundados. La competencia entre las bailarinas es más que obtener un jugoso contrato en alguna buena compañía de danza. La mayoría no solo lucha para ganar mucho dinero sino para tener renombre. Ganar honor. Cosa que Hinata consiguió relativamente rápido. Muchas comenzaron a rumorar que se aprovechaba de su belleza y que fingía ser noble, mas Hinata no se dejaba intimidar, revelando constantemente de qué está hecha. Trabajo duro, hora tras hora ensayando. Pocas salidas y reuniones con amigos. Ni qué hablar de viajes, solo cuando era por cuestión de trabajo ella cedía._

_Pero nuestra dulce Hinata no había heredado solo el gusto por las artes de su madre. También había heredado de su padre algo. El gusto de fumar. Ella lo mantuvo oculto cuanto pudo. Sus amigos tanto fuera como dentro de su entorno laboral le sugirieron que lo deje. Ella acudió a un discreto médico para ayudarla a reducir su consumo._

_Nuevamente fue blanco de los rumores y especulaciones._

«_Todos tenemos nuestro lado oscuro. No soy un ángel como todos creen. No soy el ejemplo que deban seguir. Solo soy una bailarina a la que muchos les gusta ver danzar», fue una de las declaraciones que Hinata llegó a dar debido a las fotografías publicadas en una revista donde se la veía en casa de su maestra Tsunade con un cigarrillo en la mano intentando pasar desapercibida con una gorra y lentes oscuros._

_Cuando el fuego de las agresiones parecía parar otro nuevo suceso se destapó. Hinata con dos hombres, dos hombres apuestos, dos actores, muy cercanos a ella. Las fotos se colaron por cuanta revista se viera, y todas sin excepción afirmaban la doble vida que ella tenía. Para entonces ya era muy conocida su relación con Sasuke Uchiha, joven promesa de la ingeniería. Incluso ellos se conocieron por medio de uno de los proyectos en la que participó como novato._

_El joven Uchiha, un discreto caballero del que ahora sabemos fue un prodigio desde muy temprana edad dejó de ser visto a lado de la bailarina._

_Mientras él se lucia con una guapa colega: Sakura Haruno; nuestras bailarina favorita se dejó ver rodeada de amigos. Después de unos meses se abrió el telón, Hinata sería la protagonista de Juana y sus dos maridos. El misterio se debeló para mostrar a una Hinata digna hija de Hannara. Los teatros llenos desde la primera función nos mostraron la nueva faceta de la joven bailarina más querida por todos […]_

Miró las fotos donde ella interpretaba sus escenas junto a dos morochos actores. Las imágenes golpeaban fuerte sus ojos y su estúpido orgullo mal fundado.

—Hinata, estoy perdido sin ti…

Botó todo las revistas malintencionadas a la basura como si con esa acción pudiese arrojar todas sus faltas. Hinata ahora estaba con él, con su hermano. Y esa sinsazón lo abatía pues tenía muy en claro que contra su hermano no podía lucha.

—Él es mejor que yo en todo.

Resignado se acostó en su cama, deseando que tal vez durmiendo aclarase sus ideas y quizás algo pueda hacer para recuperar a su bailarina ángel.

.

.

.

**_Nebel_**___dice así:_

_Mil disculpas por la tardanza, estas últimas semanas tuve que ver mi matrícula (en la universidad), todo fue muy problemático pero ya lo he solucionado. Estoy a menos de una semana de entrar a clases así que puede que no actualice pronto pero intentaré escribir de tanto en tanto para poder actualizar._

_No sé si este capítulo les guste, es relativamente corto y bueno, no me den tan duro._

_Gracias por todos esos reviews, por sus consejos y sus ánimos. Los estimo mucho por ello._

_Mis agradecimientos infinitos para:_

_AntoniaCifer, Hinatacris, Fumis, Busimeushi, Tactics2012, Laaulyy, Danielle Franks, Tenshihinata, Hisha-Hyuga, Blackladu Hyuuga, Karla-eli-chan, Korra56, Yanisaku (no eres fan de esta pareja e igual le has dado una oportunidad, gracias), Violetamonster, Sasuhinas fans, Antoinette Gray, Cristal Night._

_Mis agradecimientos especiales para__Abril y Invader Zam__que no tiene cuenta y me escriben, yo les aprecio tanto. Muchas gracias._

_Comentarios, si lo desean._


	5. Chapter 5

_**Disclaimer:**__ Los personajes le pertenecen a __**Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Autora:**__NebelKattyto_

.

**LA BAILARINA**

.

.

_**Género:**__ Romance/ Drama_

_**Personajes principales:**__ Hinata H. / Itachi U. /Sasuke U._

_**Advertencias:**__Hurt/Comfort / Algo de __Out of Character (OoC)/ Posibles palabras soeces / Posteriormente Lemon._

.

.

_CAPÍTULO V_

.

Sesenta y cinco cartas, treinta y cuatro tarjetas, quince poemas, tres pinturas al óleo, veintidós regalos y una rosa seca. Sus ojos brillaban de manera especial.

Itachi, un hombre muy especial para ella.

Los había guardado sin esperanzas de saber quién escribía con tanto sentimiento, siempre al final con la firma _U.I._

Hubo días fríos y solitarios donde esas cartas, tarjetas, poemas, regalos y cuadros calentaron su soledad. Cuando ella prefería el silencio las letras plasmadas en papel gritaban ante sus ojos diciéndole lo hermosa que era, lo hermosa que se veía y que ella solía olvidar. Cuando cada cuadro llegó a sus manos se pasó madrugadas enteras tratando de entender cómo alguien podía verla así, tan natural, tan ella aunque le costara admitir que se veía bien.

Los poemas arrullaban sus pensamientos y todo dolor que sintiera era suavizado al pasar por la frondosidad de cada verso aterciopelado.

Tomó con cuidado la rosa que ahora tenía ese color seco. Aún conservaba su tenue fragancia a primavera mezclada con otoño. Al cerrar los ojos vio a una Hinata más joven e ingenua.

Había tenido días donde rogaba por conocer al misterioso galán de palabras poderosas y de pinceladas únicas. Por ratos sentía que todo era un engaño y aunque pensaba que podía ser todo una cruel ilusión no tenía el valor suficiente para lanzarlas a la basura, así que con pena y recelo las guardaba en la recamara de obsequios pero nunca junto a los otros de sus demás admiradores.

En una tienda de antigüedades consiguió un baúl de esos de madera y metal con un gran candado, ahí guardaba todo lo que llegaba a sus manos de ese misterioso hombre.

Nadie había visto las cartas y ella se ponía muy celosa cuando alguno de sus amigos entraba a esa habitación de curioso y posaba sus ojos en el viejo baúl.

Recordó que se ponía a pensar en cómo era su reservado admirador. Todas las preguntas que formulaba su cabeza queriendo hallar la identidad de ese hombre. Se preguntaba si era bueno, si estudiaba o trabajaba, o ambas cosas, se preguntaba qué le gustaba, quizás al igual que a ella los rollos de canela. Moría de curiosidad por saber qué le gustaba hacer en sus ratos libres, si le gustaba leer libros como a ella, si era bueno en matemáticas o en historia.

Pero en ninguna de sus conjugaciones había vislumbrado a Itachi. Ellos que quizás debieron conocerse mucho antes. Ella perteneció al mejor colegio exclusivo para señoritas y frente a su unidad escolar estaba el prestigioso colegio de varones más afamado de la ciudad. El nombre de Itachi Uchiha no era ajeno a su persona pues casi noventa por ciento de estudiantes de su escuela solo hablaban de él, de su inteligencia, de su belleza y de su caballerosidad.

Ella lo había visto un par de veces a lo lejos, siempre a lo lejos. Con ese porte gallardo y mirada serena dejaba estela de su presencia a donde iba. Se sabía que era becado en su colegio pero a las chicas adineradas no les podía importar menos, todo él valía así no tuviera ni un duro en el bolsillo.

Sonrió al darse cuenta que se había ido muy lejos en el pasado, en aquel entonces ser bailarina era solo una ilusión de primavera.

Dejó la rosa en su regazo y sacó del baúl el primer cuadro que resultó ser el primer cuadro que recibió. Se podía apreciar que era ella sentada en un parque que reconoció muy bien. El Parque de las Flores. Iba toda vez que discutía con su padre, caminaba pausadamente viendo las diversas variedades de flores hasta llegar a su sitio favorito donde una banquita blanca se convertía en su trono imaginario. Ahí pensaba en su futuro, en cuánto extrañaba a su madre y cuánto deseaba que la relación con su padre mejorase. Se pasaba horas mirando el cielo en su inmensidad y las nubes traviesas, sonreía como tonta admirando la tonalidad del cielo celeste que cambia con la despedida del atardecer y se concentraba escuchando el sonido de las ramitas de los árboles chocar unos contra otros.

Suponía que en alguna de esas solitarias salidas al parque, él la pudo retratar.

Metió en cuadro y la rosa dentro del baúl. Con algo de esfuerzo llegó a desplazar el baúl de aquella recamara a la suya. Itachi y ella habían tenido un par de semanas difíciles. Sasuke había ido a todas las funciones restantes de la obra y había tenido que calmar a Itachi cada que Sasuke intentaba provocarlo hablándole del pasado.

Lo entendía perfectamente y por eso jamás se sintió ofendida cuando Itachi le pedía un poco de espacio. Ella solo asentía y con un beso en los labios dejaba que él se calmara.

Hoy le demostraría que lo amaba. Hoy lo haría.

Miró la hora y decidió tomar una ducha para así pedir el pequeño bufet para dos a domicilio.

Se preguntaba por la reacción de él. Esperaba que le gustara.

Luego de una ducha tibia se colocó el vestido de encaje rosa que traslucía su sensual lencería. Tacones altos y el cabello recogido en una colita alta que la hacía lucir más dulce.

Se maquillo suave en los ojos y un rojo sensual en los labios, un par de pendientes y tomó el saco blanco con el que cubría las bondades del sugestivo vestido.

Cuando llegó el pedido del bufet se sintió más tranquila y pudo al fin desconectar el teléfono y apagar su celular.

La hora restante a la llegada de Itachi la pasó llena de nervios y ansias. No veía la hora por que llegue y la viera bonita para él.

.

Itachi que había tenido un día cansado iba planeado camino al ascensor pedir una pequeña cena para limar los malos momentos que tuvieron por culpa de Sasuke, él sabía que ella no lo buscaba pero a veces se sentía inseguro. No pudo llamarla pues había olvidado cargar su celular pero no le preocupaba porque no faltaba mucho para verla al fin.

Al abrir la puerta el perfume de lilas que Hinata usaba inundaron sus fosas nasales, cerró los ojos soltando el maletín a sus pies. Sintió los delgados brazos de su mujer y el beso que deseó todo ese arduo día al fin se veía realizado.

Sus ojos capturaron la mirada blanquecina de Hinata, la forma de sus labios pintados dibujaban una perfecta sonrisa, las mejillas rojas y el cabello atado; tuvo que aguardar en silencio unos pares de segundos para no sentirse tan abrumado por su belleza. Inclinando más su rostro se percató del saco blanco que se ceñía a su cuerpo y a ese escote mortal para él.

Hinata no decía nada, solo sonreía por tenerlo ahí con ella, dos segundos después jaló un brazo de Itachi en clara dirección a la cocina y él por inercia estiró el brazo libre y dio un portazo dejando así todos los problemas fuera del departamento.

Su mirada había pasado de soslayo sobre la mesita del teléfono y vio que lo tenía descolgado y a su lado su celular. Por lo que deducía que Hinata quería una noche fuera del mundo y él sería parte de ello, porque esa noche era solo de los dos.

.

.

.

_**Nebel **__dice así:_

_Sí, lo sé. Me desaparecí mal. Yo extrañé escribir pero créanme, no lo hice porque estaba pensando en las musarañas, quiero compartir mi alegría y decirles que en este primer bimestres (de mi 4to y 5to año universitario) en todos mis cursos me ha ido bien, no me han dado mis notas de mis parciales (que he dado esta semana que ha pasado) pero seamos realistas, uno sabe cuándo hace las cosas bien y con conciencia. Les diré que esta fue la semana más atareada (hasta ahora) que he tenido pero como digo, estoy satisfecha de mi rendimiento académico._

_Ahora pasemos a lo nuestro. No sé si se dieron cuenta pero corregí los anteriores capítulos y en uno de ellos lo modifiqué o mejor dicho le agregué alguito. Hoy en la madrugada leí como los publiqué y me sentí tan avergonzada de ver mis fallas de redacción y en algunos casos de digitación. Espero me disculpen por haber tenido que leer de esa manera este fic._

_No sé cuándo actualizaré, tengo un capítulo escrito a mano del fic Dos pero de éste y de Obsesión aún nada. La universidad es una de las actividades más absorbentes y sé que algunos de Uds. lo entienden. Mas quiero que sepan que yo intentaré buscar espacios vacíos para actualizar, estoy muy cerca de acabar mi carrera y estoy que le doy con todo. Tengan paciencia por favor._

_Quiero agradecer por los 22 reviews y el hecho de tomarse el tiempo de leer y comentar. Me hacen muy feliz. Mil gracias por darle a esta escritora novata tanta felicidad. Todas esas críticas constructivas que llegan de tanto en tanto también me hacen feliz pues siento que eso me ayuda a mejorar. Gracias en especial a las personitas que no tienen cuenta como Abril, Invader Sam, Itahina, Bea y Naiu._

_Ojalá y hayan disfrutado de este capítulo todos Uds. como yo disfruté de escribirlo._

_Comentarios, si lo desean._


	6. Chapter 6

_**Disclaimer:**__ Los personajes le pertenecen a __**Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Autora:**__ NebelKattyto_

.

**LA BAILARINA**

.

.

_**Género:**__ Romance/ Drama_

_**Personajes principales:**__ Hinata H. / Itachi U. /Sasuke U._

_**Advertencias:**__Hurt/Comfort / Algo de __Out of Character (OoC)/ Lemon._

.

.

_CAPÍTULO VI_

.

―Gracias, Hina ―dijo entrelazando sus dedos con los finos de Hinata―.Todo está delicioso.

―Yo no cociné ―sonrió dulcemente.

―Tu compañía es lo que hizo perfecta la cena.

―Esto es solo el comienzo ―se pudo de pie extendiéndole la mano―.Ven conmigo.

―¿Los platos…?

―Luego.

Itachi se dejó guiar por el corredor que bien conocía hasta que se detuvo cuando ella lo hizo. Ella se giró reclinando su espalda en la puerta de la habitación que compartían ambos, todo esto sin soltarle la mano.

―Hay algo que quiero compartir contigo. Yo… quiero compartir mi pasado.

Se enderezó nuevamente y abrió la puerta. Itachi vio que la única fuente de luz era la mampara de bambú que estaba al costado del velador. Sus ojos rápidamente se centraron en el enorme baúl que estaba seguro no haber visto antes.

―Ven, siéntate a mi lado.

Él obedeció sin chistar, el gran baúl estaba muy cerca de ellos y la curiosidad lo estaba carcomiendo por alguna razón que él desconocía.

―¿Qué hay dentro? ―preguntó curioso.

―Recuerdos… ―respondió sonriéndole a los ojos―… recuerdos de mi primer amor.

Al instante frunció el ceño, no es como si no supiera que ella tuvo una vida antes de que él entre a tallar. Pero definitivamente no se sentía muy seguro de querer saber quién fue su primer amor. Tal vez eran los celos hablando más fuerte que la razón pero igualmente se sentía incómodo. De pronto sentía que toda calma, que se generó desde que llegó hasta la cena, se evaporaba de su cuerpo.

―¿Por qué me quieres enseñar esto? ―preguntó bruscamente. No quería ser rudo pero no entendía lo que estaba pasando y tampoco el porqué de esa acción por parte de ella.

―Todo a su tiempo, Itachi ―su sonrisa no se había desvanecido en ningún momento.

Se inclinó y abrió el baúl y lo primero que sacó fue una rosa.

―Es la única rosa que recibí ―le dijo sin mirarlo―. No sabes cómo me desesperé cuando veía como se desvanecía su vitalidad―Su sonrisa se extendió―. Claro, con el tiempo entendí que su belleza no residía en su tersura ―sus dedos acariciaron la textura seca de los pétalos― sino en el recuerdo.

Itachi supo que por la tonalidad de los pétalos secos de la rosa debió en un pasado ser roja. La vio inclinarse nuevamente sacando una hoja enrollada como pergamino que delicadamente extendió.

―Leeré un fragmento pues es algo extensa la carta: _Te vi triste. La impotencia de no poder con esta timidez me tiene atado de pies y manos. No sé si le tengo más miedo a tu rechazo o a asustarte. No soy una persona de muchas palabras cuando hablo pero para ti parece que la ilación de ideas no se agota nunca. Sonríe por favor. No sabes lo bello que es ver en tus ojos brillar una sonrisa naciendo de ellos._

Nada ni nadie lo prepararía para afrontar el pasado de Hinata e inevitablemente el suyo. Los años habían pasado y ahora que estaban juntos él nunca tuvo el valor de preguntar por esa época donde él fue el _galán_ anónimo y misterioso para ella. Creía que lo más lógico sería que lo hubiera olvidado porque ¿cuántos hombres no le habrán mandado cartas donde se abrieron y entregaron sus corazones cargados de ilusiones?

Hinata le sonreía y sus ojos parecían centellear como dos lunas en esa habitación tenuemente iluminada. Ya no era el jovencito de aquel entonces. No era el muchacho inteligente que estaba centrado en sus estudios pero que dentro de él era solo un chaval enamorado de un amor imposible. Él que no provenía de una familia adinerada había puesto los ojos en la joven más hermosa de todas. Admiraba su elegancia y esa aura de tranquilidad que solía llevar consigo a donde fuera.

Recordar las noches en vela escribiendo una y otra vez las cartas anónimas y el plan maestro para que llegaran a sus manos. ¿Cuántos exámenes no se vieron interrumpidos por el pensamiento de ella? Siempre al final borrando las ideas que sin querer plasmaba en sus pruebas calificadas que delataban ese profundo sentimiento por su musa.

Su amor por ella siempre fue puro y noble; ella, como un libro abierto era completamente legible para él. Cada gesto y comportamiento de Hinata no pasaba desapercibido. Se preocupaba por ella y su bienestar. No dudaba en brindarle su apoyo plasmando palabras que denotaran lo mucho que él sentía por ella.

Los años había pasado y él al ingresar a la universidad se obligó a no mandarle nada más temiendo quedar estancado siendo solo el anónimo de esa pequeña señorita de alcurnia que tanto adoraba.

―Los conservé todo este tiempo ―dijo al fin conectando sus mirada a los negros de su amado―. Siempre fuiste tú, Itachi.

Las lágrimas se desliaron los sus mejillas, los brazos de Itachi la acunaron y la felicidad vibró dentro de sus venas.

Hinata se soltó de sus brazos y le mostró cada objeto del baúl. Ella le decía lo que sintió cuando recibió cada uno de los presentes mientras que él le contó cómo realizó cada uno de ellos y lo malabares que hizo para poder entregarlos.

―¿En serio? ―reía sin poder evitarlo.

―No fue tan gracioso ―respondió intentando mantener su aparente seriedad.

―Es que… ¿tú de _Barney_? ―Ella se imaginaba a un _Barney_ con cabeza de Itachi, un Itachi no muy contento.

―En el sexto regalo me descubrió el viejo de koruro y me dijo que siempre me dejaría entrar al colegio si le hacía ese favor ―encogió los hombros restándole importancia.

―Eso es igualmente tierno ―le pellizcó las mejillas. Pensar que él aceptó ser el muñeco que animó la fiesta infantil del pequeño nieto, en aquel entonces, del portero de su colegio, el señor Koruro, era una acción realmente loable. Hitana se sentía sumamente alagada.

―Esto me está poniendo incómodo ―Por unos segundos Hinata percibió cómo tal vez Itachi se vio cuando era solo un pequeñito con ese comportamiento infantil. Sonrió dulcemente, se puso de pie frente a él, le giró su rostro y lo alzó ligeramente para entrelazar su mirada en los ónices de él. Sus manos desabotonaron el saco y lo deslizó por sus brazos hasta que cayó detrás de ella.

―Voy a quitarte esa incomodidad entonces, _Itachi_ ―Él sintió un escalofrío recorrerle cuando ella mencionó su nombre, pareció acariciarlo con sus palabras.

Delante de él estaba la Diosa del Tiempo, pues todo parecía extrañamente inmóvil.

Hinata se sentó a horcajadas en Itachi, él no pudo evitar oler su perfume y perderse en un prado de lilas imaginarias, más sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por los suaves labios rojos de su amada dando rienda suelta a su pasión, Itachi acarició las tersas piernas de Hinata y sus manos deambularon por sobre el encaje de vestido. La alzó por unos segundos arrancando de un tirón sus bragas, las manos de ambos chocaban torpemente queriendo abrir la bragueta de los pantalones de él. Al sentir la liberación de su miembro fue una sensación de alivio pero Hinata no dejó que esa tenue calma se prolongara, ella se deslizó sobre él empalmándose al fin y de ese modo apagó cualquier signo incomodidad y de conciencia para iniciar la danza de llamas que quemaba en la unión de ambos.

.

.

.

_**Nebel **__dice así:_

_¡Hola a todo el mundo! Después de no sé cuantos meses. No quiero ni contarlos de la vergüenza. Pero que sepan que mi ausencia no fue en vano, aprobé mis 9 cursos y no fue nada fácil pero lo conseguí. También les contaré que por unos meses también trabajé (sin dejar mis estudios, obviamente) y fue terriblemente cansado. Ahora me hayo de vacaciones en la universidad pero estoy aprovechando en adelantar unos cursos así que tan libre no estoy pero ya la conciencia me tenía mal así que hoy 19 de enero del 2015 en plena madrugada no aguanté más. En vez de dormir me puse a escribir. Quiero disculparme de antemano si no les gusta el Lemon que he puesto, no sé si es imaginación mía o es por mi primer día del periodo. Ojalá sea lo segundo._

_Bien, ahora quiero agradecer cada uno de sus maravillosos comentarios: __sasuhinas fan__, __yanisaku9__, __Danielle Franks__, __hinatacris__, __Blacklady Hyuuga__, __Fumis__, __tenshihinata__, __karla-eli-chan__, __Antoinette Gray__, __Kisha-Hyuga__ (Esther)__,__AntoniaCifer__,__ Kds,__karylandero.3__ y __Karou Uzumaki__. Mil gracias por comentar y espero no decepcionarles._

_Kds: Sí, son cortos los capítulos y es que mi cerebrito no da para mucho. Gracias por tomarte la molestia de comentar aun cuando no tienes cuenta__._

_No sé cuándo actualice y espero que no sea tan distante de esta fecha. _

_Comentarios, si lo desean._


	7. Chapter 7

_**Disclaimer:**__ Los personajes le pertenecen a __**Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Autora:**__ NebelKattyto_

.

**LA BAILARINA**

.

.

_**Género:**__ Romance/ Drama_

_**Personajes principales:**__ Hinata H. / Itachi U. /Sasuke U._

_**Advertencias:**__Hurt/Comfort / Algo de __Out of Character (OoC) / Lemon _

.

.

_CAPÍTULO VII_

.

Tsunade miraba tras bambalinas el movimiento caótico de todo el elenco y es que no era para menos. Era la última función de la temporada.

En una esquina veía a Hinata haciendo pequeños movimientos en remembranza de su acto.

―Hinata.

La bailarina le devolvió la sonrisa.

―Sí, _Tsunade-sensei_.

―¿Estás listas?

―Sí.

Se miraron con calma y se arrojaron mutuamente contra la otra estrellándose en un abrazo que no querían romper pero el tiempo apremiaba.

―Todo saldrá bien ―le susurró la mayor.

El coreógrafo dio la señal de agrupamiento para dar las últimas instrucciones.

―¡Bien, chicos! Esta es la última función de la temporada pero nos guardaremos las felicitaciones para el final.

Se estrecharon las manos unos a otros y se pusieron en sus lugares a la señal de Tsunade.

Itachi estaba atento desde su butaca, las luces se apagaron por unos segundos y al instante los reflectores hicieron formas armónicas, el telón se abrió.

Un joven grácil de ropas volátiles dio volteretas hasta llegar al centro, cuando se inclinó en forma de saludo la sinfónica que acompañaba al elenco que empezaba a urgir comenzó a tocar, de cada lado ocho bailarinas de blanco que parecían perseguir al joven en una danza sincronizada.

Según el narrador del musical, ubicado en un palco sobre el desplegado elenco, contaba con voz profunda la historia de la obra:

_La Diosa Soledad, una diosa que nació en un extremo olvidado del mundo._

Al empezar el solo de los violines, Hinata surgió elegante y erguida de una neblina espesa, vestida de tul y gasas negras y un antifaz cubriendo su rostro, representaba a la Diosa Soledad que se había fijado en el grácil jovenzuelo.

_La Oscura Diosa que vagaba sin rumbo se cruzó con Ruiseñor de la Tierra Felicidad._

El encuentro de diosa y humano despertó el sonido de un arpa aumentando así la sedosa sensación al encuentro.

Viendo con más calma la función ya no sentía celos, Hinata con toda paciencia le contó sobre el papel de cada personaje en escena; en cada ensayo que asistió se fue convenciendo que todo era una actuación y ahora más que nunca la apoyaba. No podía evitar sentirse así de feliz, estaba admirando el arte de la mujer que amaba, exudaba amor y admiración por ella, su pecho se hinchaba vanidoso de saberla suya y de nadie más. Itachi salió de su propiamente tras la voz del narrador:

_Ruiseñor, el primer poeta del mundo buscó conquistar con poemas a la diosa solo por ser un casanova de fluida palabra._

El joven poeta arrodillado ante la diosa recitó:

_«¿Qué hace una estrella tan lejos del firmamento?_

_¿Es que acaso he ido a dar directo en el paraíso?_

_Si un día yo tuviera que marchar muy lejos_

_Únicamente lo haría si tú vas conmigo.»_

La diosa respondió tenebrosa:

_«Es acaso un mortal que osa dirigir sus palabras a mis oídos.»_

Hinata elevó los brazos como un águila muestra sus alas para el despegue.

Movimientos y piruetas alrededor del joven poeta. En segundos la diosa se ubicó delante de él, lanzando lejos la máscara color bronce y mirándolo directo a los ojos.

El narrador retomó el relato:

_Ruiseñor_ _terminó perdidamente enamorado tras ver en los ojos de la diosa la razón de la poesía en ellos._

Itachi perdido en el movimiento elegante y etéreo de Hinata siendo elevada con gracia y precisión por el joven. Una ola de exclamaciones llenaron el lugar, todos en vilo viendo cómo sorteaban la gravedad en movimientos que parecían espaciales. La voz del narrador silenció al público:

_Pero hombre y deidad no podían juntarse y Diosa Soledad lo sabía. Por lo que empleó sus poderes para irse donde el joven poeta no la pudiera alcanzar._

El final estaba llegando y unas extensas cintas aéreas se desplegaron, Hinata escaló en una de ellas y enrolló sus piernas en la otra cinta.

Ya cuando había llegado a una altura considerable haciendo alusión a la separación de su amado poeta recitó un poema demostrándole su amor a pesar del desenlace:

_«Es por este amor que me distancio,_

_Allá donde no hay sombras ni miedos._

_Es por este amor prohibido que me elevo,_

_Allá donde tus pasos no son permitidos.»_

El poeta caía de rodillas resignado por su suerte pero rendida de amor la diosa desiste de irse y desciende para entrelazar sus manos y estar a su lado por siempre.

Las cortinas cayeron y el público gritó extasiado, una algarabía se sentía en el ambiente. Itachi de pie (al igual que todo el público) aplaudía con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Un abrazo lo descolocó, sus padres, Fukagu y Mikoto lo acompañaban, por primera vez vio aprobación en los ojos de su padre. Su pecho dolía de tanta felicidad. Se dejó abrazar por ellos.

El telón se abrió nuevamente y la fila todo el elenco (incluyendo directora y productor) se inclinó en una reverencia ante el público que se descosía en ovaciones. Hinata parecía brillar tras el vestido negro, soltándose elegantemente dio un paso adelante y el ramo de rosas rojas que tenía entre brazos lo fue entregando uno a uno al público. Un nuevo rugido de emoción se dejó oír.

―Ve, hijo ―Su madre lo alentó.

Chocando con las personas que entusiasmadas salían yendo por un pasillo largo llegó la zona de camerinos. Todos ahí le conocían así que no fue difícil ingresar. Con sumo respeto saludó a la maestra y directora del musical, la afamada Tsunade Senju. Intercambiaron cordiales saludos y ella amablemente le señaló el camarín de Hinata.

Tocó la puerta.

―¿Sí? ―Hinata no tuvo tiempo de cuestionar algo más. Itachi entró con ella capturándola en un abrazo. Sus labios exigentes encontraron los tiernos de ella y su beso pasó de exigente a pasional en menos de cinco segundos.

Hinata logró calmar la exigencia de su hombre y terminó el beso con una sonrisita.

―¿Me ayudas? ―se giró mostrando la debilidad de Itachi, el cierre del vestido.

La tomó de la cintura y pegó sus labios a su cuello.

―¿Quién lo subió?

Hinata sintió una corriente traspasar su columna vertebral.

―_T-tsunade-sensei_…

―Uhmm…

La separó solo un poco para así ir abriendo el cierre, cuando completó la tarea sus manos recorrieron los suaves hombros desnudos hasta tornear sus cálidos senos haciendo que el vestido cayera inerte.

Con todo su cuerpo la obligó a dar pasos torpes chocando con el tocador, con su pecho la hizo tumbarse un poco empujando montones de labiales y polvos faciales. Hinata estaba perdida tras la sensación de dominación que Itachi ejercía con su cuerpo… Y su hombría se sentía tan grande… Y _ella_ tan pequeña.

Itachi rompió las finísima bragas, acarició su centro con intensidad, su excitación crecía al verla tan vulnerable y entregada.

«Su mujer», pensaba posesivamente.

Liberó su miembro rápidamente y lo colocó en su entrada. La sintió moverse contra él en una súplica física. Su sonrisa se entendió en su rostro enviciado de ella.

―Dime lo que quieres…_Hime_ ―le susurró besando su espalda, luchando contra él mismo para no entrar de una vez en ella.

―P-por…por favor…

―Por favor, ¿qué? ―su lengua barrió su cuello de manera calienta. Tanto que él sufría también.

―Por… favor… hazme tuya…

―Tú eres mía, Hinata ―entró en una estocada firme y directa―. Mía y de nadie más.

La haló de sus hombros pegándola a su pecho mientras sus sexos chocaban agresivamente. Segundo distanciados, segundo contraídos.

Sus movimientos se volvieron más lentos y cuando Hinata creía sentir el placer estremecedor de la suavidad entre los dos, Itachi aceleraba su vaivén haciendo que respondiera involuntariamente contra él, en una necesidad de ir contra la Impenetrabilidad, en búsqueda de una fusión de sus seres. Itachi sentía como Hinata estaba por llegar, salió de ella y la puso al filo del tocador entrando en ella nuevamente sin miramientos. Hinata reprimió el grito mordiendo el hombro de Itachi, su vista se turbó pero no importaba porque él la sostenía. El calor como de un volcán se diluyó igual que la lava en el centro de los dos. Las respiraciones era agitadas y Hinata solo podía sostenerse de él que la penetró un par de veces más.

Itachi tomó un par de pañitos húmedos del paquete que había arrojado al piso y limpió la intimidad de ambos, Hinata con más calma por fin pudo vestirse.

La puerta sonó en dos toques y una avergonzada Hinata abrió la puerta. Tsunade no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada en tanto le decía que todos estaban listos para celebrar.

Tsunade se fue guiñándole un ojo y pidiéndole que deje en orden el camarín.

.

.

.

_**Publicado el 29 de setiembre del 2015**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nebel <strong>__dice así:_

_**Impenetrabilidad**__: En física, la impenetrabilidad (de impenetrable) es la resistencia que opone un cuerpo a que otro ocupe su lugar en el espacio; ningún cuerpo puede ocupar al mismo tiempo el lugar de otro. Asimismo, la es la resistencia que opone un cuerpo a ser traspasado. Se encuentra en la categoría de propiedad general. Se denomina así a la propiedad que tienen los cuerpos de no poder ser ocupado su espacio, simultáneamente, por otro cuerpo conseguido, la impenetrabilidad se debe a la sustancia que llena su volumen, llamada masa.(Del wikipedia)_

_Quiero antes de todo que todos los lectores (sobre todo del capítulo 6) me disculpen. Varios me dijeron que ha tenido cacografía y tengo una mala justificación para eso (digo mala porque es injustificado escribir mal), sucede que tengo una terrible costumbre, aunque tenga un capítulo en la cabeza no lo escribo hasta que mi mente delatora me exige hacerlo, así que armada de valor escribo y por lo general es a eso de la de la madrugada. Pues ya se imaginarán, el factor hora (yo cansada) y la misma emoción de publicar me embargan; reviso antes de publicar pero siempre se me pasa algo por lo que edito los capítulos constantemente pero si mi memoria no me falla este último capítulo no lo he tocado para nada, así que lo leeré con paciencia y corregiré lo que se tenga que corregir. Mil disculpas nuevamente._

_Bueno, después de una eternidad volví. Sí, la verdad ya hace tiempo me sentía muy culpable por esta extensa ausencia. Discúlpenme e intentaré no ausentarme tanto._

_Quiero agradecer los comentarios de: Invader Zam (disculpa la terrible demora, en serio), Rose101226 (Dijiste pronto, ¿verdad? No me odies mucho por la tardanza), kds (Lo digo en mi perfil. No dejaré nada a medias, demoraré pero llevaré a un fin a cada una de mis historias), __hinatacris__, __karla-eli-chan__, __Kisha-Hyuga__, __yanisaku9__, __AntoniaCifer__, fega (Me alagas demasiado, gracias, en serio. Gracias), Luna Negra (si estás por ahí, perdón la terrible espera), __Blacklady Hyuuga__, __LOURDESITA100__, __Jibril Suriel__, __Diamante no Mai__, __Hina Uchiha Granfoy__, Sasuhinaforever (pronto Sasuke volverá a escena, solo queda esperar)._

_Comentarios, si lo desean._


End file.
